It is likely that spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) devices may replace widely used CMOS based memory devices in non-volatile memory applications. STT-MRAM chips typically include an array of STT-MRAM memory cells. Each STT-MRAM memory cell typically includes a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) memory element and an access (or select) transistor.
In embedded non-volatile memory applications, it has been common practice to use embedded flash (eFlash) memory. While STT-MRAM decreases write energy compared to eFlash, it may be desirable to reduce STT-MRAM cell size without degrading read energy and speed.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide cost effective, smaller sized, and power efficient STT-MRAM devices in memory applications such as embedded flash (eFlash) replacement.